


The Land Mine: 2x01

by ProfessionalPorcupine



Series: The Red Pen Reconceptualizations [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anthology, Canon Rewrite, F/M, First Time, Lian Yu, New Relationship, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Smut, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Red Pen Reconceptualizations, island sex, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalPorcupine/pseuds/ProfessionalPorcupine
Summary: Felicity and John had tried to give Oliver time and space to grieve. But eventually, their concern about his well-being and the continued unrest in the Glades forced their hand, and they found themselves flying to Lian Yu.What if things had gone differently after Oliver saved Felicity from the land mine?This story reimagines episode 2x01--with lots of feelings and lots of shameless smut!
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: The Red Pen Reconceptualizations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015984
Comments: 27
Kudos: 150





	The Land Mine: 2x01

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to be a multiple-chapter story, with each chapter exploring one moment when Oliver could have come clean (with filthy smut)! However, I decided to make each reimagined moment its own stand-alone story and link all the stories together in one series: The Red Pen Reconceptualizations. 
> 
> If you love this story (or hate it--I appreciate constructive criticism), please leave me a comment! Thank you for reading 😊

>>>>>

**Lian Yu, 2013**

When Oliver heard the rumble of an approaching single-engine plane, he knew his time was up. He'd expected Felicity and Diggle to find him, but he'd hoped for a few more weeks of solitude--a few more weeks to mourn his best friend.

Heart pounding, he scaled a nearby tree. He reached the top in time to watch Diggle fling himself, with Felicity strapped to his body, from the decrepit plane. Felicity--who'd clung to him at the top of that Merlyn Global Group elevator shaft--was jumping out of a plane. For _him_. Warmth briefly bubbled in his chest, but it was quickly replaced with naked panic. Clenching his teeth, he watched helplessly as the two people he trusted most plummeted toward the earth. Finally, the sharp snap of the parachute signified their safe descent. Moments later, he was gratified to see them stumbling to their feet, no worse for the wear--Felicity’s digestive pyrotechnics notwithstanding. 

As Felicity and Diggle moved into the forest, Oliver tracked their progress from above, stealing from tree to tree.

Twenty minutes later, he was debating whether to reveal himself when a familiar clicking sound stopped his heart and made the decision for him. 

"It's a land mine. I'm going to try to disarm it," Diggle said to a horror-stricken Felicity.

"You can't!" Oliver shouted. 

They stared up at him in stunned silence. The panic etched into Felicity's face spurred him into action.

"Diggle! Back away! Felicity, don't move!"

Without another thought, Oliver shot an arrow into the treeline and leapt. He scooped Felicity into his arms and landed on top of her with a graceless thump. A millisecond later, the land mine exploded. He scanned her face anxiously, and relief washed over him when she finally spoke, sounding breathless.

"God, you're--you're really sweaty."

Oliver suppressed a small smile. He was trying to will himself to return to his feet, but it was hard to ignore the way Felicity was still clutching his bare shoulder. 

A moment later, Diggle’s voice broke through Oliver's inappropriate--and unexpected--thoughts about the woman beneath him. 

“You’re a hard man to find.”

With a grimace, Oliver turned to look at Diggle, who stared back, wearing an inscrutable expression. Annoyed, Oliver looked heavenward.

“You shouldn’t have come here.”

Diggle remained silent.

Reluctantly, Oliver placed a hand on either side of Felicity’s shoulders and pushed himself to his feet. Wiping his palms on his thighs, he offered his right hand to Felicity, who took it with a sheepish smile. 

"Add land mines to the list of things I hate about this godforsaken--Ow!" Feet planted beneath her, Felicity tried to take a step forward on her right foot and immediately doubled over in pain. 

Automatically, Oliver wrapped a steadying arm around Felicity's shoulders. He felt an inexplicable sense of calm when she leaned into him.

"What hurts?"

Felicity winced. "I think I bent my ankle wrong when we hit the ground."

Oliver frowned. "Let's get you back to the plane." 

Diggle started toward Felicity's unsupported side, extending an arm to help Oliver bear her weight. But Oliver shook his head, saying, "I've got her," before lifting her into his arms bridal-style. 

He didn't want to think about why he'd rebuffed Diggle's offer so quickly, so he set off briskly toward the gutted fuselage where he slept.

As he carried Felicity through the dense foliage, Oliver ignored the smirk stretching across Diggle's face. 

>>>>>>>>

A half hour later, Oliver was trying to figure out when his relationship with Felicity had shifted. He'd never consciously thought about her _that_ way. Sure, he trusted her, valued her, and genuinely enjoyed her company, but he'd never viewed her as a potential romantic partner. Obviously, he found her attractive--he'd nearly gone into cardiac arrest when he'd seen her dress the night they'd taken on the Dodger. But Felicity Smoak was too smart for him, too accomplished for him, and, in general, too good for him. He was almost certain that his darkness would extinguish her boundless light.

So why was he suddenly seeing her through an entirely different lens?

"You have brooding face. Could you at least _pretend_ like you're glad to see us?” Felicity teased.

Oliver glanced down with a wry smile. "I _am_ happy to see you."

"But I know why you're here," he added, looking at Diggle. "I'm not coming back to Starling City. My mission, my father's list--it was a fool's crusade."

Seeing that Felicity was about to interject, Oliver barreled on. "And I failed. Malcolm Merlyn destroyed the Glades. Tommy died. And the Hood couldn't stop it."

Felicity frowned, but she tightened her arms around his neck and remained uncharacteristically quiet.

"So don't ask me to put it on again. Ever," he finished.

They continued walking in silence. In his periphery, Oliver saw that Felicity was chewing at her bottom lip.

Finally, walking next to him, Diggle spoke. "This isn't about you being the Vigilante. This is about you being Oliver Queen."

Oliver said nothing.

"Your mother's in prison, Oliver, and Thea's out on her own. Your family needs you," Diggle added.

"And your friends need you. _We_ need you." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Felicity's cheeks turned crimson. "I mean," she went on hurriedly, "Laurel reached out to Thea, who reached out to Dig. She's worried about you."

Suddenly, they crested a small hill, and the plane came into view, halting the conversation.

But as Oliver carried Felicity into the fuselage, her words rang in his ears, prompting a startling realization: he hadn't thought of Laurel once since he had reached Lian Yu. The Undertaking had finally severed their bond--a bond he'd damaged when he'd started sleeping with Sara. Trying to be with Laurel again had been monumentally selfish. 

Once inside the plane, he laid Felicity down on his cot and knelt next to her. He tried to bend her ankle and earned a yelp. 

"We need to stop the swelling," he sighed.

"I can go get the extra gear we left on the beach. The first-aid kit has a disposable ice pack," Diggle offered, hovering in the entrance. 

Oliver nodded absently, gently rolling up the right cuff of Felicity's jeans. "My kit is pretty bare bones."

Diggle shot Felicity a reassuring smile. "I'll be back ASAP."

"Thanks, Dig," she said softly. 

"Thank you," Oliver echoed.

As Diggle's steps receded, Oliver rose to his feet and turned to retrieve his canteen. Before he could grasp it, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

“Oliver, you have blood on your chest,” Felicity whispered urgently.

“What?” He looked down and found a crimson patch the size of a baseball above his heart. Seizing the canteen, he grabbed a clean t-shirt from his bag and doused it in water. He wiped gingerly at the blood but found his skin undamaged. 

Realizing that the blood had to be Felicity's, he was beside the cot again in a few large steps.

Sitting upright, Felicity met his gaze anxiously. “Are you okay?” 

Oliver shook his head. "It's not my blood. Can you turn around so I can look at your back?"

She nodded, turning away from him. 

He immediately saw the crimson stain on her right shoulder, dropped his fingers to the hem of her shirt, and froze, stricken by the intimacy of the situation.

"Is it okay if I take your shirt off?" he asked, keeping his voice carefully neutral. 

Felicity nodded quickly. "This is not how I imagined this happening," she muttered. 

Oliver pretended not to hear her, but he couldn't ignore how her words had spiked his heart rate. He lifted the lilac fabric over her head and dropped the shirt next to her. 

Reaching into the first-aid kit lying in his bag, he seized a few gauze pads and some rubbing alcohol and laid them on the cot next to Felicity. The gash was shallow but wide, spanning from her right shoulder almost to the center of her back. "It's not too deep," he said.

"I didn't even feel it," Felicity admitted.

"That was the adrenaline," he replied, pushing her right bra strap down her arm. Her skin prickled with goosebumps under his fingers. 

"You can just take it off if that's easier," Felicity said quietly.

Oliver froze. In his old life, he'd divested at least a dozen women of their bras. But _this_ was different.

He nodded, belatedly realizing that Felicity couldn't see him. "Okay," he said finally. 

Willing his hands to remain steady, he dropped his fingers to the clasp of her jade-colored bra. Made of soft cotton, it wasn't overly revealing, but its demi cups cradled her breasts, offering a generous view of her cleavage.

As Oliver unhooked the bra, Felicity emitted a barely audible sigh that went straight to his groin. 

He pushed the straps down her shoulders, and she lifted the bra off her torso, dropping it on the cot next to her. Oliver tried not to look, but his vantage point placed her full, round breasts directly in his line of sight. Her peony-pink nipples were stiff. He realized, with a grimace, that they mirrored a growing stiffness between his legs.

All too quickly, Felicity folded her arms over her chest. The movement shamed Oliver into returning his focus to her wound. 

"This'll sting a bit," he said, retrieving the gauze and alcohol. He ran the damp gauze gingerly over her skin. 

Felicity inhaled sharply but remained otherwise silent. 

When Oliver had finished cleaning the wound, he was relieved to see that the flow of blood had slowed completely. He squeezed a few drops of Neosporin onto a cotton swab and rubbed it into the torn skin. Leaning over to his bag, he reached for a nonstick gauze pad and tape.

After he had applied the last strip of tape, Oliver returned the supplies to his bag. "Done," he said.

"Thank you," Felicity murmured, reaching for her bra with her left hand. Her right arm remained glued to her chest.

Oliver turned away from her, staring at the entrance to the plane. While he waited, he tried to will away his growing erection by mentally cataloging every sailing knot he'd ever learned. When he reached number ten (the clove hitch), he heard a yelp and felt a sharp thwack in the center of his back.

He whirled around and caught Felicity, who had leapt to her feet, promptly lost her balance, and tumbled into Oliver's body.

"Felicity!" Oliver steadied her by wrapping his arms around her waist.

Scowling, she stared up at him.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling her closer protectively. 

"There was a bird-sized bug on my shoulder!"

He swallowed a chuckle and smiled down at her. 

Felicity glowered at him for a long moment before her expression softened and the corners of her lips turned upward. 

Then, he registered the weight of her bare breasts pressing against his chest. His traitorous cock twitched.

Lacking the self-control to step back, he tore his eyes from her face and glanced behind her. Her shirt was still sitting on the cot and her bra was lying on the floor. 

Wordlessly, Felicity wrapped her arms around his waist. When her hands settled at the small of his back, he shivered, and a nearly simultaneous wave of shame washed over him. She was injured. It didn't matter that they were both half-naked and his self-control was hanging by a thread.

Sucking in a deep breath, he met her eyes and made one more attempt to deescalate the situation. "You should lie back down and get off that ankle."

She nodded but made no effort to sit down. 

He was silent for a moment, weighing his options. He finally settled on honesty. "I missed you."

Something bright flashed in Felicity's gaze. "You said that already," she teased.

"I missed _you_ ," he said firmly, locking his gaze with hers.

She raised one eyebrow inquisitively.

"I thought about you a lot," he said truthfully.

She stared at him for a moment. "In a 'I hope she and Diggle can keep the city intact' kind of way?"

Shaking his head, Oliver clarified, "I thought about how you make me laugh. And how you call me out when I'm being..."

"Hard-headed?" Felicity supplied.

He laughed and draped his arms over her shoulders, feeling decisive. "Yes."

Felicity smiled sheepishly.

"You keep me honest," he added. "You challenge me and force me to look inward." Though he'd never articulated any of these thoughts, the words felt right. 

"I missed you, too," she said simply. Then, her smile dimmed slightly and her body tensed. "But I thought you and Laurel..." She trailed off, looking uncomfortable.

With a frown, Oliver said, "We've been over for a long time. She and I both knew this last time was a mistake."

Nodding slowly, Felicity stared hard at him. "I'm really smart, Oliver."

Oliver laughed. "I know."

"But I don't know what you're trying to say," Felicity said.

"Let me show you," he said, sliding his hands to cradle the base of her head. As he dipped his chin and leaned in to kiss her, she closed her eyes. The kiss was chaste, but electricity hummed through his veins. And when he pulled back far enough to gaze down at her, he found a deep flush spreading across her cheeks.

"I love you," he murmured, his lips hovering inches from hers. "I know it's fast, and I know I'm probably the last person you want, but I've realized that you are the best part of my life. And if you don't feel the same--"

Without warning, Felicity was kissing him again, molding her lips against his. After a moment, she pulled back enough to look him in the eye. "Is this how you feel when I babble?"

Oliver chuckled. "Yes."

She grinned. "I love you, too."

Feeling like his chest might burst, Oliver pulled her closer and captured her lips again. He ran his fingertips up and down her bare back and was gratified when she shivered under his touch. 

Felicity also tightened her hold on him and started toying with the waistband of his pants. Periodically, she dipped a finger between the soft fabric of his boxer briefs and his bare skin.

Emboldened, Oliver slid his hands to her ass, cupping the soft curves. Felicity moaned into his mouth and tried to grind against him, but his height prevented her from getting the friction she needed.

In response, Oliver lifted her up, hands firmly grasping her ass, and pivoted his body. He dropped himself onto the cot, and Felicity eagerly sank down on his lap, dropping one knee beside each hip. She began grinding against him, and he ran his hands up her sides, pausing at her breasts. He finally palmed them, relishing their warm weight in his hands.

A moment later, he thrust up to meet her, and she moaned his name throatily.

"Fuck," he hissed, brushing his thumbs over her pebbled nipples. 

"Yes," Felicity murmured. "Pants off."

Though he thought it impossible, he grew harder. He stood up, lifting Felicity with him, and turned to face the cot. Depositing her gently on its surface, he dropped to his knees. He made quick work of her shoes, socks, and jeans, and he had his fingers in the waistband of her black cotton underwear when he paused to check in. "Is this okay?"

Breathlessly, Felicity nodded. "But then you have to take off your pants."

Oliver chuckled. "I will." He dragged the soft, lace-edged cotton down her thighs and dropped the garment on the cot. 

Felicity spread her legs, and Oliver's breath hitched. His mouth watered, and he dropped his head between her thighs. Using his index and middle fingers, he spread her glistening folds apart. He tentatively dipped his tongue into her entrance, and she wrapped her legs around his head. Licking a slow stripe up to her clit, he felt her bucking under him. When he licked a tight circle around the erect bundle of nerves, she swore.

"Oliver, that's so good."

Grinning, Oliver continued at the same pace while pushing a thick finger into her entrance.

"Oh, my God!" she squeaked. 

He added another finger and crooked them both upward, brushing against her g-spot. He felt her tighten and pulse around him, and his cock throbbed at the thought of being buried deep inside of her. When he fastened his lips directly on her clit and began teasing the nub with his teeth, Felicity dug her fingers into his scalp.

"Oliver, stop," she panted.

He withdrew his fingers and rocked back on his heels, afraid that he'd pushed her too far too fast. "Are you okay?"

Leaning up on her elbows, Felicity peered down at him. Oliver was delighted to see that she looked utterly wrecked.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to come," she said.

"I'd be lying if I told you I hadn't imagined you coming all over my face," he said, his voice sandpaper-rough.

She bit her lip. "I want to come on your cock."

Oliver was on his feet in an instant, searching through his bag.

"What are you doing?" Felicity demanded. "We don't have a lot of time before Dig comes back." 

"Looking for a condom," Oliver bit out, frantically dumping out his bag of toiletries.

"I'm clean, and I have an IUD," she said quickly.

Oliver stopped rummaging through his belongings and returned to the cot in several large strides. He sat down next to Felicity. 

"I'm clean, too. Are you sure this is okay? You want this?" he asked. He wanted Felicity desperately, but it had to be her decision.

"Oliver, I've wanted this for a long time. If you don't fuck me, I'll--" But Felicity didn't get to finish her threat. Oliver stood and stripped off his shoes, socks, boxer briefs, and pants. He scooped her off the cot, pinned her against the nearest metal wall, and began rubbing the swollen head of his cock against her drenched entrance. 

Breathing shallowly, Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her grip on his shoulders. 

Oliver met her gaze, and he found that her pupils were blown and her lips were swollen. When he dragged the tip of his cock across her clit, she whimpered and arched her back. "Oliver, please," she whispered.

Unwilling to deny her for another second, he notched his head against her entrance and buried himself inside of her. 

Her guttural moan echoed off the curved walls, and he quickly lifted her up and slammed her back down. He angled his hips so that the head of his cock brushed her g-spot with each thrust.

"Oliver!"

"Is that good, sweetheart?" He asked cradling her cheek with his left palm, his right hand supporting her ass.

"So frakking good," she gritted out.

"Are you going to come on my cock?"

Felicity whimpered in response, and Oliver felt her walls tightening around him. 

"Let go," he whispered, feeling a telltale tingling in his balls. 

After one more deep thrust, she dropped her head back and dug her fingers into his shoulders. "Oh, my God," she cried.

Her hot, slick walls clenched and pulsed around his cock, and he felt himself teetering at the precipice as he watched her fall apart.

"Please come inside me," she begged. "Fill me with cum."

Her filthy request did him in. A second later, he buried himself to the hilt and nearly blacked out when his release finally hit him. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd finished inside of a woman without a condom. Spilling himself inside of Felicity was transcendent.

Moments later, when they'd both ridden out the aftershocks, Felicity dropped her head to his shoulder and brushed her lips against his neck.

He dropped a kiss against her crown and lifted her off his slowly softening erection. She whimpered at the loss of contact, but he gently laid her down on the cot. As he dropped down next to her, she smiled drowsily up at him. The cot was narrow enough that her breasts brushed against his torso when he stretched out beside her. 

"Hey," he said softly. 

"Hi," she whispered.

"You're beautiful." He cupped her cheek in his right hand. 

Her face turned crimson. "So are you. I mean, I know that's weird to say to a man, but have you seen your body? I mean, of course you have. But seriously, it's ridiculous."

Oliver laughed. "I could say the same about yours."

Felicity's lips curved upward, but they quickly sagged into a frown. "Are things going to be awkward when we go home? I mean, was this just an island hookup? Oh, God, I can't believe I had sex in a crashed airplane on an abandoned island. You must think I'm--" 

"Felicity," he said softly, cutting her off mid-ramble. "I meant what I said. I love you. I want to be with you."

Smiling, Felicity nodded. "I do want that. I love you, Oliver."

With a wicked grin, Oliver added, "Also, if you want, I have some ideas for other questionable places we can have sex when we get home."

"Ooh, Foundry sex?" Felicity asked eagerly.

"Uh-huh," Oliver agreed.

Suddenly, Felicity stiffened. "Oliver, the Foundry--What are we gonna tell Diggle?"

From a distance, a long-suffering voice called, "How about you tell me when you put your clothes on?"

Oliver stared at Felicity in mute horror. After a moment of silence, she giggled.

"Sorry, Dig!" Felicity yelled, cheeks flaming. 

Swallowing a mortified chuckle, Oliver called, "We'll be out in a minute!"

He kissed Felicity sweetly and jumped to his feet, tugging on his boxer briefs and pants. "Thanks for coming to find me," he said, handing Felicity her bra.

She accepted it as she sat up. Grinning, she said, "For this kind of welcome, I'd gladly jump out of that death trap again."

>>>>>


End file.
